Long Road to Paradise
by trekfan12
Summary: Jack makes that long drive to Riverton from Texas to meet Ennis.  The reunion is the same but is the way it turns out?


The Long Road to Paradise-by Trekfan

.com/albums/x35/bbm_oceans/brokeback/brokebackmtn_

Picture number: 5  
>Genre: MM  
>Rating: R<p>

Jack's legs were numb from driving fourteen hours from Childress Texas to Riverton Wyoming. He'd never been here before but like a migrating bird on his first trip he'd managed to find his way to his destination. Only instead of south he headed north to this town, this parking lot, and this laundromat all because his whole reason for breathing lived here. He didn't know how he managed to survive four years without seeing Ennis Del Mar, but here he was. He was nervous, excited and happy all rolled into one.

He saw the door fly open and out popped Ennis, he hadn't changed one bit since he last saw him on Brokeback Mountain, he couldn't contain the smile that erupted on his face. His steps quickened and his heart leapt for joy when he heard "Jack Fuckin' Twist" Ennis slapped his hands and flew down the stairs. The next thing Jack knew he was wrapped up tight in the strong cowboy's arms.

"Son of a bitch," he heard himself exclaim. Ennis looked around and Jack couldn't tell what was going to happen next but he didn't care, he was here, with Ennis. He felt himself being pushed back, his hat fell off and he was flung into the wall. His lips captured and he just couldn't believe this was really happening. He didn't really have a plan as to what would happen when they reunited but this was the fireworks he was hoping for.

Things happened so quickly Jack wasn't sure how they got here but all he knew was he was on his back at the Siesta Motel and Ennis was plowing into him. He missed everything about him, looking into those brown eyes, the way he smelled, the sound of his deep, sexy voice. And that cock of his, no one could ever get him to see stars like Ennis. He had taken the long road to paradise but here he was and Ennis was right there with him.

"Yeah, cowboy, harder keep going, right there!" Ennis knew just how to hit his sweet spot. The large cock stretched his so wide he thought he'd burst. Sweat poured down his chest, he reached up and grabbed Ennis by the back of the head and pulled him down until their lips met.

"Mm, ah" Ennis couldn't catch his breath and neither could Jack. He wrapped his legs around Ennis back and pushed against his buttocks with his feet trying to drive him deeper inside him.

"YES! Guns goin' off!" Jack exclaimed and both men reached the peak of the mountain together. Ennis plopped down on the bed beside him; Jack rolled over and hugged Ennis' sweaty body against his.

After they came back down to earth, Jack reached into his pants pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes, took two out and lit them, handing one over to Ennis he scooted behind Ennis and held him.

"I didn't know we were going to get into this." Jack lied, "Oh yes I did, I redlined it all the way from Texas to see you."

"I thought I'd never see you again, not after that punch on Brokeback." Ennis admitted as he took a drag off the cigarette.

Jack smiled and pushed his nose into Ennis' curly dark blond hair. He smelled the shampoo, sweat and tobacco smell that drove him crazy. He could feel his cock twitch as he inhaled the scent.

"So what do we do now?"

"Fraid there ain't nothing we can do, I got my life here in Riverton and you got your life in Texas."

"Bullshit!" Jack felt Ennis move in his arms and turn to face him. "I didn't drive fourteen hours to turn around and go back home."

"What are ya sayin' Jack?" The blanket on Ennis had slipped down and he could clearly see Ennis' monster cock resting against his stomach. He had to look away before he lost all focus on what he had to say.

"I'm saying that I think we should get ourselves a ranch together, run a cow and calf operation."

"You know how dangerous that is?"

"Don't have to be dangerous, we get a place out in the middle of no where, no one to bother us. I can deal with the customers. Hell that is what I do now working for Lureen's father. You can deal with the ranch stuff and I'll do the business end of thing."

"I don't know Jack. What about Alma and the girls?"

"Divorce Alma, you can get joint custody of the girls."

"Should never have let you leave after Brokeback."

"Well now's our chance to make things right. What do you say Ennis?"

"You bet"

Jack smiled and focused his attention on the sleeping giant, waking it up for round two.

End


End file.
